


Buffy’s Adorkable Lifemate(s?)

by AlysaraHanelle



Category: American Pie (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magical Bond, Magical Sex Toy Store, Magical Strap-On, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Strap-On Penetration, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysaraHanelle/pseuds/AlysaraHanelle
Summary: Buffy Summers seeks the Lifemate that she just can't be without, maybe even 2 if she's lucky.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Michelle Flaherty, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers/Michelle Flaherty, Willow Rosenberg/Michelle Flaherty
Kudos: 10





	Buffy’s Adorkable Lifemate(s?)

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into the proper path that BTVS should have gone, WIFFY FOREVER!!

Buffy Anne Summers, 16 year old Vampire Slayer (not by choice mind you), was waiting alone in her house, her mother Joyce and little sister Dawn were in LA for a week for an art gallery purchasing trip, dressed in her little powder blue matching slip top and boy shorts for her best friend of two plus months, one Willow Danielle Rosenberg, to come over to the petite blondes house for a sleepover/study session over the weekend with the hidden agenda of having a very serious heart-to-heart on a very personal matter that could very well change the whole of her existence, so she’s kinda freaking out. 

‘where is she? Willow c’mon, I need you here before dark so I don’t have to slay stupid undead and lose my nerve to tell you I’m...’ ‘Ding-Dong’ went the doorbell and the petite blond rushed to the front door, flinging the door open to reveal her redhead BFF Willow, quickly pulling her into the house directly into a firm hug while kicking the front door shut with her foot and then pulls back to look her friend in the eye. 

“Oh, Thank God, I was worried you were getting nibbled on by skeazy vamps or something.” Willow just tilts her head and gives Buffy a confused look, saying “Buffy, it’s daylight.” 

The blond slayer just gives her a reproachful look stating “your only safe in direct sunlight, an alley with shadows dark enough would allow for vamps to still get a walking happy meal, so you need to be on your guard at all times, or as my cousin Harry tells me from one of his mentor’s “CONSTANT VIGILANCE”, which caused Willow to jump and squeak at the loud exclamation from Buffy, ” believe me, I don’t want anything happening to my besty, okay?” with the sincerest look of adoration in Buff’s eye’s. 

The slender redhead, with a bit of shame lowered her eyes started to tear up a bit and said “I’m sorry” to her blond friend, who pulls her into her arms for another firm, friendly hug, which Willow melts into with a little happy sound. 

Buffy then speaks quietly into her ear “it’s alright Wills, I just want you happy, breathing and as close as I can have you at all times, kay?” Buffy pulls back just enough to see Willows face, while Willow blushes profusely for an unknown reason, just at the edge of her consciousness, she still couldn’t help the biggest smile appearing on her face as she nodded her head in agreement. 

“Now that you’re here, we should go to my room so we can talk, I have something really important to talk to you about, I’m just nervous, cause this is big and personal and I don’t want to freak you out but... well you probably will anyway...” 

Willows look of shock at her blond friend’s comment, “what, No Buffy, remember we promised, BFF’s Forever and Ever, I don’t break promises, ever, Okay Buff?” 

Desperately hoping that she wasn’t about to lose her best female friend either, “to be perfectly honest, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Xander is great most of the time but sometimes he can just be so exhausting, I mean, he’s really funny and he can make me laugh even when I’m feeling sad and it helps me feel better but I can’t believe I crushed on him as long as I did, at 8 years old my only friend would obviously be crush material, but after a few years and nothing in return, well... I just had to move on, I’m sure I’ll find my Knight in Shining Armor somewhere...” 

Willow trails off lost in thought for a moment until Buffy tugs on her hand and says “yeah Xander can be a doofus sometimes, anyway, get your jammies on and meet me in my room, kay?” Willow responds with an affirmative “Sure Buff” and she follows her blond friend upstairs and goes into the bathroom on the second floor while Buffy darts into her bedroom, wringing her hands in nervous tension as she waits for her redheaded friend to come into her room. 

A minute later Willow enters in a little pastel pink silk undershirt and cute matching panties and red silk night robe currently untied and sat on Buffy’s bed, the blonds eyes bugged out of their sockets for a fraction of a second while she also blushed lightly at the image when she turned around after setting up snacks and the Blu-ray player, starting with The Princess Bride, one of their favorites. 

Buffy moved over to her bed and carefully sat down, both moving into lotus position and facing each other, Buffy takes a deep trembling breath and exhales to calm her nerves before she begins a conversation that has her more scared than she’s ever felt in her entire life, still, Buffy grabs the proverbial bull by the horns since nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say. 

The petite slayer gently grabs hold of her friend’s hands then starts speaking, “Wills, there’s something I need to talk about with you that can’t wait any longer for the sake of my sanity, please don’t interrupt.” 

Willow looked like she wanted to speak but stopped after the blonds request “this is something that I’ve been dealing with since puberty hit, maybe even before that point, when I was about ten, you know, I started growing girly bits, started figuring out what I’m looking for in a person as a romantic interest, but I always felt I was just going through the motions, you know, like with my boyfriend back in LA, I tried so hard to like him but there was just nothing, like I was just playing a role on a tv show or something, and when I found him cheating on me after I became an active slayer it was no great loss, you know?” 

Buffy takes a breath then continues “Anyway, I had to start really thinking about what I really want, I had some seriously frank and embarrassing conversations with Giles, since there are a lot of journals written about past slayers with info just like my issues that helped me come to terms with a part of myself that I would have suppressed to try to be “Normal”, whatever that is.” The last portion of her comment said with clear resentment, Willow looking confused as to why. 

Buffy took a few moments to breathe again and collect herself after her word vomit monologue and started speaking again “I should just get to the point, Willow, so... I’m not attracted to boys, you see, because well... I’m gay, a lesbian, apparently all slayers are, due to their primal protective nature.” At that moment Willow looked as absolutely shocked as she could possibly ever be and still remain conscious. 

Willow was sputtering incoherently for a moment before she could string words together into a coherent sentence, “Bu, but what about Angel, I thought you 2 where going to start dating, or were dating already?” 

Buffy shuddered in disgust for a moment before she answers the question, “no, Seriously Hard No, that was vampire thrall, which better have been on a subconscious level or he’s waking up on fire if I find out it wasn’t, plus the re-animated corpse thing, I don’t do the dead, there is not enough hand sanitizer in the world to submerge myself in to feel clean after that, complete Eeew.” 

The adorable redhead nodded her head slowly in apparent agreement, Buff taps her left thumb on Will’s right hand to get her to look up again and continues “ the slayer part in this is that they seek out what is referred to as a Lifemate, kind of like soulmates and all that, the slayer finds their one special girl in the whole world, though very rarely a slayer may have more than 1 possible mate, and then they bind themselves together in every possible way that you can possibly think of, Body, Heart Mind and Soul, you know?” 

Willow nods her head, encouraging her blond friend to continue “though if a slayer can’t find her or them if more than 1 girl, though the fates try to help guide them into each other’s lives as soon as possible, or rejects her mate due to societal expectations, from either the girl’s original family, environment or certain members of the Watcher’s Council in the past that were far less than progressive, well... the slayer had a much shorter life expectancy, sad I know.” 

“anyway, to move on from that morose subject, I’m 100 percent certain I’ve found my girl already, though I’ve felt a connection to another girl from my past but our relationship is... complicated, and I haven’t been able to see her in a several years, I’ll figure out that situation later, right now, in the present I couldn’t be happier, I just need the courage to tell her that I’m in love with her, what do you think?” 

Willow took several moments to determine a response that she hoped would be encouraging, though there was a hint of sadness and shock in her eyes that Buffy didn’t quite understand, then she had an epiphany and immediately started speaking to stop Willow from any self-conscious related thoughts, “It’s not Cordelia or anyone like her, I’m not attracted to vapid, narcissistic attention whores like her and her ‘sheeple’, I like a girl who is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside, plus intelligent girls seem to be my weakness.” 

Buffy couldn’t help blushing as she admits that, making Willow smile softly, with hope shining in her eyes, though she may not be consciously aware that she is doing so. 

Buffy then speaks, “I should just tell you who she is right? So here goes, the girl that I’m in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with is... you, Willow Rosenberg, I love you Wills!” which causes Buffy to blush profusely at her full confession. 

Buffy feeling as self-conscious as she’s ever felt in her life looks at the tv currently playing the movie at low volume before she speaks again, “I don’t expect you to feel the same, I just needed to be honUumf...” 

At this point the petite redhead tackles her blond friend (future lover?) To the bed, sloppily kissing her as if to stop would be like giving up breathing, Willow moans out “YES Buffy, I Love You Too, so much!!” and moves to kissing, licking and sucking on Buffy’s pulse point on the right side of her neck, right hand in the blonds hair, the left hand grasping and squeezing her butt, causing the petite slayer to moan and whimper deliciously, her hands gripping Willows shoulders, pulling her closer, causing them both to feel warm, heady tingles all over their bodies as they try to merge into one being. 

Buffy no matter how much she is enjoying Willows lips and touch she knows she has to be clear about aspects of the Slayer/Lifemate relationship before they continue, “Willow, stop a sec, Wills? Willow, PAUSE!” The redhead doesn’t seem to be able, or willing, to stop herself so the blond rolls them over to straddle Willows hips, slowly grinding their pussies together, making them both wet and causing them to moan in unison, then pulls both the redhead’s hand’s up above her head and pulls away from the whimpering petite girl under her. 

Willow immediately whimpers “Buffy, why’d you stop?” while straining forward for more smoochies, Buffy, eyes filled with slight regret for having to pause, speaks to her clearly to make sure she is understood, “Willow, if this is going where it seems like it’s going, being us making love,” Willow bringing out her thousand watt smile, “then you need to know that a Slayer and Lifemate perform a Ritual Mating their first time they have sex, basically they get married,” Willow looking completely stunned at this information, “and the slayer is usually sexually dominant, not so much BDSM, though I like a little pain-play it’s more about being in control, teasing, playing with my mate...” 

Buffy holding Willow’s wrists with her right hand moves her left hand down to her A-cup breasts, alternately squeezing and pinching her erect little nipples through her little top, causing her to moan and soak her panties, as if they were not completely wet already. 

“Would you like that, being my good girl, my precious little Mate?” 

Willow, in a moment of clarity knowing this is what she wants, to be with Buffy, to belong to her, she is compelled to answer, “Yes, Buffy, more than anything!!” 

Buffy then continues, ”okay, once we do this, that’s it, you’re mine forever, do you understand?” 

“Yes Buffy, I want to be yours,” with the look of complete devotion and love in her eyes. 

“Well, first thing is we need to be naked, I would love to undress you but I’m so on edge right now that I would rip off your underwear, and those are too cute to damage.” Willow blushes down to the top of her breasts though she still has the biggest smile on her face, “okay Buff, but you need to let me up enough to do so, right?” 

Buffy, with a playful smile on her face releases her girl’s hands and scoots back to give her a clear view as she whips her top off over her head, rolls to her back to grab the edges of her boy shorts to pull them over her butt cheeks and down her legs so they could join her top on the floor. 

The petite blond stood back up on her knees with a cheeky smile and comments, “see anything you like?” while she was posing with her arms over her head to give Willow a very stimulating view of her, completely lacking any body hair. 

Willow, who can only moan lightly from the enticing view sits up to quickly remove her robe, pulls her top over her head as well and then rolls back to remove her panties, languidly dropping her arms above her head, letting Buffy see her completely nude, hoping she is beautiful enough for her Best Friend/Prospective Girlfriend/Wife/Lifemate. 

Buffy looks on and sees her redheaded soon to be lover and mate is also lacking any body hair, she can’t help but to straddle her thighs, placing her hands on her lower stomach and gently stroking the flesh just above her sopping wet pussy with her thumbs, causing Willow to release breathy little moans, “this is too soft and smooth to be shaved, does my pretty girl wax too?” 

The adorable redhead whimpers out a “Yes!” in a high pitched, little girl voice. 

“You obviously had help, beautician I would guess, preferably female, I don’t like the idea of some random male seeing your girly, fun bits, I’m jealous because you’re amazing and I don’t want to share, so sue me.” 

“Nope, no sharing” the sexy redhead answers as she trembles and pants from the gentle touch of her new love. 

“Well, I’m going to be helping you with that from now on and you can help me with mine.” 

Buffy then moves her hands up, caressing her stomach, then over her small, beautiful breasts, rubbing against her nipples momentarily and commenting, “more than a handful is a waste anyway.” Willow’s panting grows deeper due to the loving stimulation. 

The blond slayer then moves her hips higher to press their lower lips together and cups her new love’s jaw with her hands, stroking her thumbs on her cheeks and asks “are you ready Willow?” Willow nods her head vigorously and whimpers out “Yes, Please, I‘m yours, I’m yours...” the adorable girl chants until her soon to be blond lover passionately kisses her again for a few moments then raises up to begin the Ritual Speech to form the bond. 

“I, Buffy Anne Summers, wish to bind myself to you, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Body, Heart, Mind and Soul, as Lifemate’s from this moment until the end of time itself and beyond, do you give your consent in this endeavor?” 

Willow, breathing deeply and making herself focus in the moment can’t help but ask how to respond to follow the Ritual Protocols, “how am I supposed to respond to follow the ritual aspects of this Bonding, or am I already doing it wrong? oh poopies!” Willow starts looking a bit tense and shame-faced at her supposed mistake. 

Buffy places a finger over her lips and speaks, “the words don’t need to be specific, just your intent, just speak from the heart, you’ll do just fine.” 

With the blond slayer’s word’s the beautiful redhead loses the tension in her shoulders and face to speak from her deepest heart’s desire, “I Willow Danielle Rosenberg, consent to bind myself to you, Buffy Anne Summers, Body, Heart, Mind and Soul from this moment till the end of time itself and beyond, as your Lifemate, so mote it be.” 

Buffy completes the ritual by repeating “So mote it be” followed by a bright, magical flash of light, signifying completion of the bond. 

Buffy, in a happy and silly mood, sporting the biggest smile says, “I may now kiss my Mate” and then proceeds to do exactly that, pressing their lips together softly, in a soft caress of lips, their passion slowly building as the kiss deepens, Buffy taking control, lifts up for a moment to move Willows hands to her bedframe, spaced a couple feet apart and says, “hold the bars where I put your hands, until I say you can let go or you’re getting a spanking, am I clear?” 

Willows eyes bulge in surprise as she gets even wetter, whimpering due to a small orgasm just from the blonds words, “Oh, it seems my little mate likes the idea of punishment, me likey” while a wicked smile spreads on her face and starts slowly thrusting her hips back and forth to rub their pussies together, slowly building their mutual pleasure. 

Buffy moves her hands back to Will’s breasts to squeeze and pinch her nipples, “My beautiful mate, what pet name should I choose for you, hm, any ideas?” 

Willow, as she is panting and moaning releases a breathy exclamation, of “Yours” Buffy answering with, “Yes, you’re mine but I want something more meaningful, that’s special to us, hmm, how about Phoenix, like Jean Grey from the X-Men comics, another sexy redhead just like my girl, yes, that’s perfect.” 

Buffy leans forward, moving her small hands to grip the back of her head and quickly gives her new mate an open mouth kiss, pressing her tongue into her mouth, their tongues moving together passionately. 

Buffy then moves her lips to kiss along her jaw, then down her neck to nibble her pulse point, causing Willow to pant out, “yes, Buffy, don’t stop...” 

Buffy moves her right hand down to cup her left breast again, circling the nipple with her thumb, her left hand passing over her right breast to stroke down her stomach, seeking out her ultimate goal to give her new love as much pleasure as she can take until she is rendered unconscious from exhaustion. 

The blond scoots her pelvis back a bit to give her hand access to the redhead’s slit, her middle and ring fingers gently stroking her folds, the thumb circling her clit with gentle teasing, causing Willow to pant louder and start to chant, “More, please, inside, I want inside...unnh, unnh...” 

Buffy smiles with satisfaction as Willow trembles in her building orgasm, the slayer’s mate starts to sweat from the physical exertion of being pleasured, and gently but firmly pushes her 2 fingers into her girl’s pussy, causing Willow to moan deeply at the sensation, thrusting in and out for a moment until she’s tempted to find out what the redhead tastes like. 

She pulls her fingers out, and immediately pushes them into her mouth, licking her fingers clean, groaning profusely at the sweet, decadent flavor, needing to give her approval she says, “You taste like strawberries coated in honey, I want that for my coffee creamer every morning... or bottle it as my special smoothie with some blended fruit or something” with a wicked smile on her face. 

Willow flushes from her ears and face down to her stomach, completely embarrassed by Buffy’s dirty comment, squeezes her eyes shut and squeals “Buffy!!” 

Buffy, wanting to be exceedingly naughty dives down, pushing her thighs up and wide apart and then pressing her lips to her girls love tunnel and thrusting her tongue in to extract her essence straight from the source, rubbing her thumbs on the petite redhead’s clit. 

Willows eyes spring open and she looks down between her breasts into Buffy’s eyes and in a high keening tone, nearly screaming, expels a loud “BBUUUUFFFFYYYYYYYY!!!” 

Her whole body explodes in orgasmic bliss, it being so sudden that she can’t help trying to buck her hips forwards to increase the sensation but the slayer holds her down firmly not to lose contact with one of her new favorite places to be in her life. 

Just as the redhead’s orgasm hits the blond seal’s her lips around her love hole to not waste a single drop of her arousal, since it has become her newest flavor addiction, slurping excessively due to how much is flowing out of Willow, Buffy humming and moaning in her own pleasure, causing her mate’s orgasm to continue to build without pause. 

Willow’s mind sinks into the pleasure, floating in a place of pure sensation as Buffy moves her lips up to her clit suctioning it into her mouth to fondle it back and forth with her tongue and pushing her left middle and ring fingers back into her pussy, pressing firmly into her G-Spot as she thrusts them in and out, causing the redhead to have the most powerful full body orgasm she’s ever had at this point in her life, the intensity causing her to arch up off of the bed screaming herself hoarse until she blacks out and collapses back onto the bed. 

Buffy, lifting herself back up after cleaning up her mates little, pretty pussy, she can’t help but giggle at her handiwork. 

“What to do next, definitely want to ruin you for everyone I don’t select to be a part of us, no boys are touching you, my beautiful little mate.” 

Buffy ponders for a moment until she has a wicked idea to continue playing with her new lover, getting a truly naughty smile on her face the blond scoots up to her bedframe and gently lifts her redhead into her arms, Willows back to her front, she gently strokes her hands up and down her mates stomach, while nibbling on her left ear, until she regains consciousness. 

The adorable little redhead, panting as she starts coming around, feels the hands gently caressing her flesh, grabs her new loves hands and pulls them tight around herself, initiating a hug that makes her hum deliciously. 

“Best. Day. Ever.” This comment from Buffy’s mate causes her to release the redhead’s ear and start giggling but force’s out an appropriate comment of “Well, I do aim to please my love” and then continues to giggle as Willow basks in her afterglow. 

Buffy, wanting to move onto her sexy ideas to continue her playtime begins stroking her hands against her mate’s skin, moves her fingers down to return to fondling the redhead’s pussy but Willow shifts around to look Buffy in the eye and starts to whine petulantly, “Buffy, I want my turn!” 

Buffy answers with “Willow, this is your turn, silly girl”, with a big, silly smile on her face. 

Willow swiftly flips over on all fours to look her new wife in the eye and snaps back still whining, “I want my turn to touch you Buffy, I want you to feel the way you make me feel when you touch me, I want to show you how much I love you!” 

Buffy suddenly overwhelmed by the level of emotion that she is feeling from her new mate starts to shed tears gently, reaches forward to pull the redheads lips back into contact with her own with a gentle passion to express her returned love for her Lifemate. 

Willow, knowing to get what she wants will need to be a touch aggressive, punishment or not, scoots back while Buffy maintains lip contact and pulls the blond down the bed so she’s flat on her back, squawking at the sudden position change. 

“I had some naughty ideas for playtime but someone is obviously impatient so, if I must, have your wicked way with me Willow, if you dare!” with a saucy look in her eyes and challenging smile on her face. 

Willow, not to be outmatched moves over her and straddles her blond mate’s right thigh, pressing her own thigh directly to her love’s pleasure center, starting to gently move back and forth pleasuring them both, and drops down to start passionately kissing Buffy, wrapping her arms under her slayers shoulders and gripping the back of her head to pull her closer, Buffy returns the gesture in kind by wrapping her arms behind Willow to pull her closer, panting and moaning from the redhead’s actions. 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and gentle thrusts together in mutual passion Willow leans back just enough to have an intimate conversation that she feels is necessary. 

“Buffy, I’d like to talk about why I stopped having a crush on Xander okay?” 

Buffy, in a snarky mood at the pause in the fun, sexy times can’t help commenting with “are you trying to sour the mood for me here, naughty girl?” 

Willow follows with “no, I just need to be honest with you, the reason my crush faded was because I tried to picture a future with him, and there was just no passion, I mean I like when he holds my hand or gives me a hug... it’s just, it didn’t feel like it should if he was my love, it was more like a dear friend or brother or something and then I had to do some deep soul searching to figure out what I was really looking for, you know?” 

“Yes Wills, please continue so I can get back to loving you properly.” 

Willow giggles and starts to speak again, ”Well, after really thinking about what I want and need for me to be happy I came to terms with who I truly am, Inside and out and I discovered that I’m just not attracted to men either Buff, so... this is a very fortuitous situation we seem to be in now don’t we?” 

Willow smiles impishly waiting on Buffy’s answer, what she receives is not what she would expect from her new love, “fortune cookie? What?” 

Willow starts giggling heavily at Buffy’s silly play on words and comments, “don’t ever change, you silly goof, your just perfect the way you are.” Willow gets her giggles under control and shows a loving, affectionate smile reserved for her new love. 

“Why, thank you, now back to naked fun, right?” Willow nods her head in answer. 

Willow, ready to continue her fun moves her right hand down to push her middle and ring fingers into her mate, the petite blond, not to be outdone returns the favor. 

As their renewed passion builds as they kiss, fondle and pant each other’s names to each other they can’t help but squeeze their eyes shut, not realizing that as their passion build’s they start to glow in a magical golden light, that flows back and forth between them as it becomes all-consuming and they orgasm in the same moment, flooding the room with magical light, screaming their unyielding love for each other to the heavens until they both black out until the early morning hours of the following day. 

-BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS- -BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS--BTVS-

As the blond slayer slowly starts to wake up she peeks at the clock and see’s that it’s about 6:03 AM, then she notices that she has a bed partner that she normally doesn’t have available for snuggles, she just can’t help but purr in contentment at her good fortune and pulls her mate more firmly into her arms. 

After a few minutes the sexy redhead starts to slowly come around to the waking world and tries to get up but the petite blond just holds tighter, whining petulantly, “don’t wanna get up, I’m perfectly happy right here.” 

Willow, needing to get up quickly has to comment, “Buffy, I need to pee, alright, so let me up, a shower and food would be good too.” 

“Now that you mention it, that’s a good idea, like I said, smart girls are my weakness.” followed with a cheeky smile as she releases her new girlfriend. 

Willow then scoots over the left side of the bed and stands up to stretch, popping her back causing her to moan deliciously, to which Buffy comments, “keep moaning like that and I’m never letting you out of my bed again, you hear me my little firebird.” with a serious look on her face that she can only hold for a few seconds until she can’t hold in her naughty giggles. 

Willow, not to be out done returns with a serious expression of her own, “horny slayer is horny, now toilet, shower and nummies.” at which point she grabs her mate’s hand and pulls her from the bed to get started on her plan. 

After they relieve themselves the 2 teen owerre to make sure it’s not too hot, “that’s the perfect level of hot, come on Wills, let’s get clean so we can fill that sexy tummy of yours”, causing her girl to blush lightly from the compliment and then the blond enters the shower followed quickly by the redhead. 

The petite slayer moves under the showerhead to wet her hair and body, then moves aside to get her Bath & Body Works Lavender Vanilla Body Wash letting her yummy girlfriend get doused to start cleaning herself as well. 

They both move away from the water flow to scrub themselves clean. 

Buffy struck with inspiration says “hands”, Willow confused at what she wants moves her cupped hands forward, and the blond squirts bodywash into her girl’s hands and then some for herself. 

Willow was about to start rubbing herself with the body wash but Buffy interrupts her with her next comment, “Wills, you wash me and I wash you, we can call it Naughty Shower Fun, awesome idea, right?” 

The redhead, wanting to get to breakfast soon decides to just nod her head and go with it since her new blond mate can’t seem to help herself in wanting to touch her all the time since they bonded, and Willow would be lying if she said he didn’t enjoy every second of it anyway. 

Buffy starts with her girl’s stomach, rubbing her wash up and down her front, making gentle contact with her nipples and breasts as she moves up to her shoulders, washing her arms as well, Willow returns the favor, starting to enjoy the contact despite her need for food after the vigorous lovemaking the night before. 

The petite slayer then turns her mate around to wash her back, Willow taking a minute to put her right the left foot up on the shower seat to wash both legs and feet, Buffy scrubbing from her girl’s neck all the way down to her cute, firm butt, which she can’t resist spending extra time rubbing wash into her cheeks to make sure they would be thoroughly clean. 

Willow, totally seeing through her intentions with her butt has to comment, “would you like some time alone with my butt while I go get something to eat since I’m kinda starving after being thoroughly sexed last night by my sexy girlfriend last night?” 

Buffy starts laughing at her new lover’s comment and returns with one of her own, “I want more than your sexy little butt Wills, I want the whole yummy package as often and as any times as I can fit into a day, what can I say, you inspire your horny slayer to want to ravage you as often as I can, wash my back now please?” 

Buffy turns around to get her turn at having her back washed while she put her left foot up on the edge of the shower seat to wash her leg from her pelvis down to her toes, then quickly does the same for her right leg and foot. 

The sexy redhead grabs the Garnier Whole Blends Vanilla Milk & Papaya Extracts Moisturizing Shampoo and pours an appropriate amount into her hands to work into her girlfriend’s scalp, massaging it in, getting a pleased purr from the blond, then proceeds to wash her own hair before stepping under the water to rinse herself off completely before giving her slayer mate her chance to rinse off as well. 

Willow, being petulant about the fact that she was only able to give Buffy 1 orgasm the previous night starts planning to even the score. 

As soon as Buffy is done rinsing off and steps out from under the shower Willow grabs her, pushes her against the shower wall and shoves her tongue into her blond wife’s mouth, left hand in her hair holding firmly to prevent her from escaping and her right hand moves down to tease her labia folds, her thumb circling her clit, barely touching so she can tease her to draw out her orgasm, wanting to return the favor for the absurdly intense pleasure the night before. 

Buffy pulls back from the kiss, panting heavily for breath, at which point Willow pushes her middle and ring fingers into her cunt and her thumb firmly onto her clit, rubbing at it thoroughly to push her to orgasm so fast that she would become mindless from the pleasure. 

Buffy being completely overwhelmed by her mate’s passion starts moaning and trembling at her sexy redhead’s touch, “Yes Willow, goddess baby, that’s SOOoooo Good, don’t stop, don’t stop, Please Don’t STOP, WIIILLLOOOWWW!!!!” at that point the petite blond slayer comes completely undone and collapses onto the shower seat moaning and twitching, her pussy flooding onto her girlfriend’s hand as Willow works to prolong her orgasm. 

Once the blond is completely spent her redheaded lover pulled her right hand away from her lover’s slit and wanting to know herself if a girl’s essence is actually tasty licks her fingers, decadent flavors exploding on her tongue, like the richest cherry cheesecake, a truly sinful experience leading to her licking her entire hand clean, whimpering from the flavor high. 

“Wish I could live on that, then I wouldn’t need to eat anything else, oh well”, says Willow after she finishes with her treat, a pleased smile on her face. 

As the adorable redhead gets done drying off so she can have breakfast with her new life partner she hears Buffy mumble, “Smartest. Decision. Ever. Mmmmmmmmmm.” 

Willow giggles cutely and tells her mate, “why thank you lover, now get your cute butt out of the shower so we can get dressed to go get something to eat, I’ll go check my change of clothes that I’ve left over, kay?” 

Buffy shuddering due to extended aftershocks from her sudden explosive orgasm shakes her head back into awareness of her surroundings, “yes, food good, want some, hungry now.” 

“Cave-Girl Buffy, interesting roleplay, maybe later, certainly after food, lots of food.” Comments Willow as she moves to Buffy’s bedroom followed shortly by Buffy. 

They get dressed and move downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast, during which the adorable redhead asks some questions about what was discussed during their first night of love-making, being infinitely curious as she is. 

“Buffy, if it’s not too personal to ask, who was the girl from your past that you mentioned was a complicated relationship you had?” 

Buffy, somewhat shocked at the question, puts her spoon back into her empty bowl of cereal after her last bite and takes a moment to collect her thoughts on this sensitive subject. 

Due to Buffy’s momentary hesitation she nervously starts to babble, “oh shoot, I shouldn’t ask about that, I mean we bonded last night so I shouldn’t feel self-conscious since we’re a forever thing... it’s just I don’t feel all that special Bu...” 

Buffy placing a finger over Willow’s mouth stops her hyper-babble and then speaks up about her thoughts on this subject, “your babbling is really adorable but we need to have this conversation, we are now mate’s, secrets will not be a good thing to keep between us, like me not telling you something to “Protect” you and our friends, so... let’s go sit down, this will be a pretty heavy talk, come on.” 

Buffy interlaces her fingers with Willow and they walk to the living room and sit on the couch facing each other, holding each other’s hands for physical contact and comfort Buffy starts talking, “this is pretty big for me and I would appreciate it if you would keep an open mind on this subject, ok Wills?” 

Willow wanting to reassure her new love reaches her right hand up to caress Buffy’s cheek and says, “oh coarse Buffy, anything you need.” 

The blond smiling at the loving gesture and comment takes a deep, calming breath and starts to speak, “well, her name is Michelle Annabeth Flaherty, I’ve known her pretty much my whole life and she’s my cousin on my father’s side of the family, her parents are heavily religious and they were uncomfortable with how close we were so they up and moved to East Great Falls Michigan when we were about 6 years old, the only contact we still have is by P.O. Box since her parents screen her mail to make sure she doesn’t receive anything they consider ”inappropriate”, they would send her to a “Don’t Be Gay Or God Won’t Love You Anymore Internment Camp” if she expressed any interest in girls to her parents, so yeah...” 

Willow, quite shocked at the info dump into her lap starts talking, “Wow, not what I was expecting, but speaking from a purely clinical standpoint incest or skinship if you prefer really only has two points: Inbreeding and mutually informed consent. I would point out that since your both girl’s pregnancy is not an issue and consent is the only part I would question since I don’t have all the information to understand the relationship you had with her.” 

Once Willow takes a breath she continues saying, “I would state that any sexual activity between 2 or more people that is a result of unwanted seduction/coercion, intimidation and/or physical violence is sexual assault, which is very much of the bad.” 

Buffy, surprised that Willow wasn’t freaking out like most people would, smiled gratefully and continues her side of the conversation, “I’m in total agreement on that, rape very bad and thank you for being understanding of my cousin Michelle situation, I know it’s frowned upon legally and morally, it’s just... I felt very comfortable with her when we were still in contact, it was really just us being very affectionate, holding hands, hugging quite often, cuddling up together when we would take naps, we were also as I would call it “Practice Kissing” with each other, when we would play and get dirty and/or hot and sweaty we would bathe together, even up till the last few months when her parents moved away, we liked touching each other, it wasn’t overtly sexual but it was definitely heading that way, our parents never caught us doing anything major but her parents could sense some sort of vibe in our behavior together and they immediately started planning the best way to separate us, which is when her father transferred to another city and they left, her parents called it an opportunity to expand their horizons, Paah, more like interfere in our relationship!” 

Willow pulls Buffy into her arms firmly to offer her comfort once she becomes upset, the blond easily succumbs to her new mate’s touch and starts to purr contentedly, at which point the doorbell rings, “Ding-Dong”, the petite slayer lifts her head and asks, “I wonder who that could be” and then reluctantly pulls out of the redhead’s arms and moves to her front door to see who came to visit. 

Buffy calls out “who is it?”, the returned excited response is “Buffy, it’s me, Michelle, your adorable cousin, open the door!”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt after posting the chapter originally that I could do better, so her you all go. Harry Potter story elements will be mostly mentions until I start writing the cross-over story, which will be a Goblet of Fire start point AU that will be about 2 years prior to keep ages approximately the same for the teen characters, I'll get to that soon.


End file.
